Master and Slave
by torchwood-passion
Summary: A little roleplay...


The afternoon was beginning to drag. It was all quiet in the Hub, so Jack sent everyone home earlier than usual. It had been a thoroughly boring day, and after doing target practise and paperwork, it was a perfect end to a non-descript morning. Nothing was happening and according to Tosh, the rest of the day was going to be uneventful. The immortal liked that news. Time for some unadulterated fun with his lover. So, everyone was sent home, except Ianto Jones, who was busy clearing up.  
These days, Ianto spent most of his nights with Jack down in his bunker. They had rekindled their 'dabbling' and taken it to a higher level, after Jack had forgiven the Welshman's betrayal with Lisa.  
Jack watched as Ianto finished tidying up. When he saw the young Welshman take the now full bin bag to the kitchen, he called to the younger man.  
"Ianto, you nearly finished?"  
The Welshman looked up, smiling. "Give me 5 minutes."  
Jack nodded. He returned to his desk, perching on the edge, facing the open door. Just over 4 minutes later, he heard the Welshman's footfalls on the stairs. A broad smile greeted the younger man.  
"So," began Jack. "you up for a little role playing before we venture out for dinner?" He cocked his head to one side, a big grin all over his handsome face.  
Ianto frowned, curious. "What kind of role play?" He began to shake his head, pointing a finger at the immortal. "You are not strapping me to that ladder again, Jack! It bloody well hurt last time!"  
Jack shook his head. "No! No, I was thinking more along the lines of... Master and Slave."  
Ianto tutted. "Really, Jack."  
"Yep. You, being the Master," Jack added.  
"Me?"  
"Yeah." He stood up. "I just thought...if you wanted to, we could play around." He took hold of Ianto's hands, drawing him closer. "A little role reversal. It'll be fun."  
Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Well, yep, it could be fun. As long as you don't turn the tables on me half way through."  
Jack held his hands up. "Not gonna happen, I promise."  
The Welshman smiled. "Okay. Let the game begin!"  
As they made their way down to the bunker below Jack's office, the smile on the immortal's face  
"Okay," began Jack, when they were beside the single bed. "I'm in your hands. Do with me what you will." He lowered his head in a submissive gesture.  
Ianto thought for a moment, then said, "Take off your clothes, but leave on your t shirt."  
Jack did as he was told.  
Ianto ran a hand over his lover's face. "God, you take my breath away!"  
Jack smiled.  
"Turn around and face the ladder."  
Jack obeyed.  
Ianto leaned sideways, opened the bedside cabinet and brought out a pair of scissors. He began to cut up the back of the garment, sliding it slowly down both arms, letting it drop to the floor. He replaced the scissors. "I'll buy you a new one," he whispered, then began to rain kisses on the immortal's back and shoulder.  
Jack sucked in a breath, enjoying the contact.  
"Turn around."  
Jack did so.  
"Please don't ask me to hurt you. I...couldn't. It would hurt me more."  
"I'd never ask you that," Jack assured /Ianto smiled, nodding. "Undress me...slowly."  
Jack undid the Welshman's jacket, then took it off. Next was the red, silk tie. He unbuttoned the shirt very slowly, watching Ianto's face while he did so. His hands travelled across the younger man's chest, pushing the fabric over well formed arms. Jack sighed at the sight, then moved his hands lower to undo the button and zip on Ianto's trousers.  
Wait," said Ianto, slightly breathless. "I'm close. Really close."  
Jack stepped back.  
Ianto closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then he looked at Jack, smiling. "Had you going there for a minute, didn't I?" He couldn't hide his smugness. "Continue."  
Jack rolled his eyes, then continued to undress his lover. Once he, too was naked, Jack stepped back again, awaiting his next  
"Lie on the bed. On your stomach."  
Jack got onto the bed, lying on his stomach.  
Sitting on the edge of the bed, Ianto ran a hand down each leg, then up over well formed ass cheeks. "Mmm, so smooth," whispered Ianto, bending down to kiss them. He moved his hand and mouth higher, to caress his lover's back. Jack squirmed below him, much to the Welshman's delight. "Open you legs," said Ianto, getting on the bed. He lay between Jack's legs, his finger finding the warmth of the immortals hole. He moved his finger slowly, omitting sounds of pleasure from Jack. "You like that, don't you?"  
"Yes," Jack breathed  
Ianto inserted another finger, increasing his  
"Mmm...more!" Pleaded Jack.  
"You are such a whore." He bit the back of Jack's neck. "But you're my whore. Say it!"  
"I'm...your whore."  
Ianto smiled. "Are you ready for me?"  
"God, yes!"  
Withdrawing his fingers, Ianto placed his penis against Jack's hole and pushed inside.  
The immortal groaned in pain and ecstasy. "Yes! Yes!" Cried the Captain.  
Ianto pushed in, ball deep, hitting that sweet spot. "I love you." He whispered, entwining his fingers in thick, dark hair.  
"I...love you, too," replied his lover.  
Ianto made love, slow and tender and when they had both reached orgasm, Ianto turned Jack over and nestled in his arms. Jack kissed his forehead.  
"Is that it?" he asked.  
Ianto nodded against his shoulder.  
Jack smiled.  
"Not too good at this kind of roleplay, am I?"  
"You can be my Master anytime."  
They fell asleep, contented.

THE END


End file.
